KnB : After Practice
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Lika-liku laki-laki yang tak laku-laku karakter KnB setelah latihan./"Apa konsepmu tentang cahaya dan bayangan itu tidak terbalik-ssu?"/Midorima mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi./Maybe OOC/absurd/ and so many typo here.
1. chapter 1

**KnB : After Practice**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : K

Genre : Humor / Friendship

Summary : Lika-liku laki-laki yang tak laku-laku karakter KnB setelah latihan./"Apa konsepmu tentang cahaya dan bayangan itu tidak terbalik-ssu?"/Midorima mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi./Maybe OOC/absurd/ and so many typo here.

.

.

.

 _Let's enjoy!_

.

.

 **1** ** _. Kapten Absolut_**

Siapa yang tidak tahu Akashi Seijuurou di SMP Teikou?Kapten bersurai merah yang telah banyak membawa tim basket sekolah itu menjadi juara Kompetisi Basket Nasional. Namun pengrangrai absolut nan diktatornya yang membawa tim basketnya menang itu terkadang membawa dampak buruk juga. _Tatoeba..._

"Akashi..."

Iris _crimson_ pemain bernomor punggung 4 itu menoleh kearah siswa berkacamata di depannya.

"Ada apa, Midorima?"

Midorima menelan ludahnya kering-kering saat suara baritone itu keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Aku ingin ijin- _nanodayo._ "

"Hmm? Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak suka ada orang yang keluar _gym_ saat latihan berlangsung?"

Ya. Jelas Midorima hapal peraturan pemain yang baik nomor ke 9 yang digagas oleh Akashi sendiri. Bahwa setiap pemain yang baik tidak boleh meninggalkan gym tanpa seijinnya. Dan Akashi tidak suka jika anggota timnya meninggalkan area _gym_ saat latihan berlangsung.

"Ya tapi ini sangat mendesak." Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Gelisah karena sang kapten tak juga peka.

"Midorima..."

Wajah mulai membiru. Midorima tiba-tiba berlari mendobrak pintu keluar _gym_ dan berderap sekuat tenaga menuju ke suatu tempat.

"PERSETAN! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI! PERUTKU MULES-NANODAYO!"

Akashi terdiam disana dengan aura hitam pekat. Membuat anggota _first string_ yang lain bergidik ngeri.

 **2\. Alasan**

Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pasangan combi antara cahaya dan bayangan. Permainan _epik_ selalu mereka tampilkan saat bermain di lapangan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Selain mereka adalah sahabat dekat, kemampuan Aomine yang lincah dengan teknik _Formless Shoot_ miliknya dan didukung oleh kemampuan _Misdirection_ Kuroko membuat mereka menjadi _trump card_ tim basket Teikou. Namun...

"Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko menatap punggung Aomine yang berlalu menjauhinya. Kepalan tangannya menggantung di udara tak terbalas.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah diriku."

Aomine mulai menjauhinya dan tak lagi bermain bersamanya. Cahayanya meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri. Tak pelak itu mengundang berbagai pertanyaan di benak Kuroko. Apa alasan Aomine menjauhinya? Apa dia terlalu lemah? Atau apa Aomine mulai bosan dengannya?

Tapi mirip dengan apa yang Aomine katakan, bahwa alasan yang sebenarnya hanyalah dia yang mengetahuinya.

Alasannya adalah...

" _Ne_ , Kurokocchi. Bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

Di suatu waktu setelah latihan, Aomine tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kise dan juga Kuroko. Hari ini giliran mereka bertiga yang bertugas membersihkan _gym._ Dan Aomine berinisiatif baik pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan membiarkan Kise dan juga Kuroko menunggu disana.Namun saat Aomine kembali, dia tiba-tiba mendengar pembicaraan itu. Menempelkan tubuhnya bagai cicak di balik pintu _gym,_ Aomine diam-diam mendengarkan.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang sedang menenggak minuman isotoniknya menoleh dan memandang Kise dengan ekspresi _stoic_ -nya seperti biasa.

"Apa yang ingin Kise-kun tanyakan?"

Si _blonde_ nampak cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya canggung.

"Hahaha, ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang mengganjal jika tidak menanyakan langsung padamu- _ssu_!"

 ** _'Pernyataan cinta kah?'_**

Aomine terdiam membatu dengan wajah penasaran. Ekspresinya dijamin sangat konyol saat ini. Namun dia masih setia mendengarkan.

"Apa konsepmu tentang cahaya dan bayangan itu tidak terbalik- _ssu_?"

"Eh?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Maksud Kise-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yaa...maksudku, soal Aominecchi yang jadi cahaya dan Kurokocchi yang jadi bayangannya. Tidakkah terbalik- _ssu_? Aominecchi kan kulitnya gelap, kumal, dekil dan tidak bercahaya sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kurokocchi yang putih, halus, dan bersinar? Kalaupun Aominecchi jadi cahaya, kurasa dia hanya akan jadi seperti sinar remang-remang lampu teplok saja- _ssu_!"

Tangan Aomine mengepal dengan erat. Apa-apaan kalimat mengejek dengan nada rasis itu? Makhluk kuning itu berani-beraninya dia menjelek-jelekannya seperti ini!Yah meskipun begitu, Kise tidak akan mengerti dengan arti persahabatan antara dirinya dan juga Kuroko yang indah dan tak memandang warna kulit ini. Ugh, rasanya dia ingin menjotos makhluk kuning berisik satu itu dengan kepalan tanganya. Sebelum-

"Hmm...kurasa Kise-kun benar."

"Hahaha... _yappari_! Melihat kalian berjejer saja sudah seperti melihat corak _zebra cross-ssu_!"

-kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit itu jatuh serendah-rendahnya.

 **3. _Lucky Item_**

Seonggok makhluk hijau terihat sangat _khusyuk_ melihat chanel televisi di depannya. Ramalan Oha-Asa. Begitulah judul yang terpampang di layar televisi.

"Wah! Sayang sekali bagi pemilik zodiak Cancer! Hari ini adalah hari terburukmu."

 ** _GASP!_**

Makhluk hijau itu -sebut saja Midorima Shintarou (nama sebenarnya) menegang. Cancer itu adalah zodiaknya! Artinya sekarang adalah hari kesialannya!

"Aku tidak boleh kena sial- _nanodayo_!" ujar Midorima dengan ekspresi kelewat serius. Tapi dia masih anteng menanti kelanjutan dari ramalan itu.

"Tapi tenang saja! Agar kau terhindar dari kesialan, _lucky item_ hari ini adalah~..."

 ** _Lucky itemnya adalah?_**

" -adalah~...?"

 ** _A-adalah?_** Midorima mulai gelisah. _Lucky item_ -nya mudah didapatkan ataukah sangat langka sampai sulit didapatkan?

" Bra warna merah muda!"

Midorima mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Midorima ditendang keluar oleh ibunya karena dia telah mencuri 'barang pusaka' milik ibunya yang sedang di jemur di belakang rumah.

 **4. _Idola Sang Idola_**

Siapa orang yang tidak kenal Kise Ryouta? Dia adalah siswa tahun kedua SMP Teikou yang berprofesi menjadi model. Tampan, populer dan jago olahraga -ahh itu adalah dirinya. Setiap dirinya lewat akan ada gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris mengeluh-eluhkan namanya dan para laki-laki di sekolah akan berdecak iri hanya dengan melihatnya.

Tapi meskipun dia adalah idola, ternyata dia mengagumi seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengubah jalan pikirannya.

"Kurokocchi aku mohon padamu."

Kise merengek-rengek di bawah lutut Kuroko yang nampak cuek-cuek saja.

"Tidak, Kise-kun."

"Sekaliiiii saja! Nanti akan kuhadiahkan majalah dengan cover wajahku yang terbaru- _ssu_!"

 _"Kekkou desu."_ Kuroko tetap bersikukuh.

"JADIKAN AKU CAHAYAMU, KUROKOCCHI!!!"

Aomine yang lewat di depan mereka langsung saja menyingkirkan Kise dari Kuroko.

"Tetsu itu bayanganku baka! Cari saja sana bayanganmu yang lain, Midorima misalnya!"

"Huwee~ tidak mau! Midorimacchi tidak imut- _ssu_! Aku mau Kurokocchi saja!"

"Enak saja!"

"Kurokocch- uaaa dimana Kurokocchi?"

Dan duo berisik itupun saling berlomba menemukan bayangan mereka.

 ** _5\. Tragedi Remah Rempeyek_**

Kata favorit Murasakibara Atsushi adalah makan. Ya, titan ungu yang berposisi sebagai _center_ itu memang doyan sekali makan. _Everytime and everywhere.._

 ** _SLIP! BRUK!_**

Semua orang di _gym_ menatap cengo kearah Akashi -si kapten absolut kita yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di tengah-tengah lapangan. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berspekulasi jika Akashi mungkin memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Kuroko dalam hal tepar di lantai _gym._

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Akashi bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit itu dengan wajah _cool_ -nya. Bisa dipastikan jika sekarang wajah Akashi lebih mirip orang yang sedang menahan kentut dari pada wajah dinginnya yang dia banggakan.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko berderap menghampiri Akashi dan membantunya berdiri. _"Daijoubu desuka?"_

"Ah." sahutnya pendek. Dia meraba-raba lantai dan terkejut mendapati apa yang dia temukan.

Seolah punya insting tajam akan malapetaka yang akan datang, Murasakibara dengan inisiatif baiknya yang hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali itu tiba-tiba menawarkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawa olehnya kepada Kise yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kise-chin mau?"

"Huwah...makanan apa itu- _ssu_?"

"Rempeyek."

"Kelihatannya enak!"

Dan seperti orang teridiot sedunia yang tak sadar tipu muslihat Murasakibara, Kise dengan polosnya menerima bungkusan itu dari Murasakibara dengan penuh suka cita. Tidak menyadari jika ada singa ganas yang sedang mencari pelaku penyebaran remah rempeyek di tengah lapangan.

"Siapa? Siapa yang makan rempeyek di tengah lapangan?!"

Suara Akashi menggema bagai sangkakala di dalam gym. Manik _cr_ _imson_ -nya menelusuri area _gym_ bak lampu mercusuar. _Ah, got it!_ Dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang memegang bungkusan rempeyek di pojok lapangan.

"Ryouta..."

Aura hitam pekat muncul dari reinkarnasi Hitler itu. Membuat Kise yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi ketar-ketir sendiri. Dia ingin mewek, tapi gengsi dengan status modelnya.

 _"Ahh... Murasakibaracchi hidoi-ssu!"_.

 ** _6._** **_Lupa -lagi?_**

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Kuroko itu orangnya baik hati, lembut, penyayang, kalem, dan tak sedikit yang mengatainya cukup mahir dalam mata pelajaran sastra jepang dan geografi. Dia juga dikenal sebagai orang dengan kepribadian datar. Jarang berekspresi namun terkadang bicara dengan nada menusuk dengan wajah datarnya. Terkadang itu yang membuat teman-temannya sebal dengannya. Dia hebat dalam basket dengan mengandalkan tekhnik _misdirection_ dan _ignite pass_ miliknya.Namun dibalik itu semua, dia sebenarnya menyayangkan kemampuan _misdirection_ yang membawa tim basket Teikou menang dalam kompetisi basket nasional itu.

"Hei, aku punya berita bagus- _ssu_!"

Saat semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkumpul di kafetaria, Kise tiba-tiba datang sambil melambaikan sebuah majalah kearah mereka.

"Berisik Kise! Memang apa berita bagusnya?" ujar Aomine sambil mendengus sewot. Acara makannya terganggu gara-gara si kuning berisik itu.

"Biodata kita dimuat di majalah _sport_ terkenal loh. Wawancara kita sewaktu Winter Cup juga ada." jawab Kise dengan semangat. Dia mulai membuka-buka majalah itu dan menampilkan lembar pertama yang mempilkan wajah Akashi beserta biodatanya. "Lihat! Benarkan?!"

Akashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu berita bagus." ujarnya kalem.

"Ah, ya Akashi benar. Tapi bukannya aku senang- _nanodayo._ "

"Eh, mana gambar Kuro-chin?"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Murasakibara yang sibuk membuka majalah itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Masa tak ada _-ssu_!"

"Iya! Jangan-jangan..."

Dan kepala warna-warni itu menoleh kearah seorang siswa bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang berwajah gelap di ujung sana.

"...mereka melupakannya lagi."

Fin or TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**_7\. Hilang_**

Kuroko terlihat mengerutkan kening saat melihat Akashi tiba-tiba ke pinggir lapangan untuk mencari sesuatu setelah latihan basket hari ini telah usai.

"Akashi-kun sedang mencari apa?"

Sebagai rekan satu tim yang baik, Kuroko beringsut mendekati Akashi sambil melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi-busuk.

"Gunting. Aku meletakannya tadi di sini." Remaja bersurai merah cerah itu menunjuk _bench_ yang terparkir apik di pinggir lapangan. "Tapi setelah ku tinggal sebentar, guntingku tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau melihatnya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Membuat seorang Akashi menghela napas berat dengan wajah muram.

Sementara itu di belakang _gym_ terlihat tiga kepala kuning- _navy_ -ungu dan hijau bak lumut di kamar mandi sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyikan dimana benda laknat ini _-ssu_?" si kepala kuning yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta menunjukan sebuah bungkusan misterius ke tengah kerumunan.

"Kita musnahkan saja!" ujar si kepala _navy_ -Aomine dengan niat busuk dan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Aku khawatir jika kita akan ketahuan _-nanodayo._ "

Nampaknya si _tsundere_ hijau kita-Midorima tidak setuju dengan ide rekan-rekannya. "Itu gunting Akashi. Jika dia tahu kalian mencurinya, kalian bisa mati.ujarnya dengan wajah horror. Membanyangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

" _(Krauss! Krauss!)_ Aku setuju dengan Mido-chin."

"Oi! Midorima, Murasakibara...kalian seperti tidak tahu saja! Karena benda inilah kita hampir mati setiap hari. Kise, ayo kita lenyapkan benda ini!"

 _"Ha'i!_ "

Duo biang onar itu dengan kompak berkonspirasi melenyapkan benda pusaka milik kapten mereka.

Esoknya...

Akashi dengan senyum bersahajanya yang terlihat menyeramkan oleh semua anggota tim basket Teikou lewat di depan semua rekan-rekannya.

 _"Konnichiwa minna."_ sapanya saat melihat lima kepala warna-warni nampak berbaris di depannya.

Melihat sang kapten telah tiba dengan sesuatu di tangannya membuat Kise dan juga Aomine membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 _"Ano, Akashi-kun..."_

 _"Doushita, Tetsuya?"_

Tangan Kuroko menunjuk benda aneh di tangan Akashi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Untuk apa Akashi-kun membawa..."

"-gunting rumput?Ah. Aku bawa ini supaya latihan kita akan lebih _greget_ ya kan..Ryouta, Daiki?"

 ** _GLUK!_**

Mulai saat itu, Kise dan Aomine bersumpah untuk tidak berurusan dengan benda-benda milik kapten mereka.

 **8**. **_Isi Loker_**

Bagi setiap atlet, keberadaan loker sangat penting di dalam _gym._ Benda satu itu sangat berguna untuk menyimpan benda-benda berharga milik setiap atlet yang berlatih disana. Seperti minggu lalu, setelah Akashi kehilangan salah satu pusaka keramatnya, kapten absolut itu langsung memalak kepala sekolah untuk memberikan anggota tim basket Teiko seperangkat loker yang nantinya akan menyimpan benda-benda berharga miliknya dan antek-anteknya tentu saja. Dan pagi ini loker itu pun sudah berjejer dengan cantik di ruang ganti mereka. Kise-sebagai orang yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu merusuh, melihat loker-loker teman sejawatnya terkunci rapat pun tak pelak membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi loker kalian _-ssu_!"

Sebagai orang paling cerewet di ruangan ganti, Kise berinisiatif untuk buka suara terlebih dahulu. Di suatu waktu setelah latihan, empat orang dengan kepala warna warni. Kise, Aomine , Kuroko dan juga Midorima sedang berkumpul. Sementara Akashi dan Murasakibara sedang mengembalikan bola-bola basket di keranjang. Wajah penasaran Kise membuat Midorima mendengus keras.

"Untuk apa-nodayo?!" ujarnya setengah kesal.

"Hmm...aku juga penasaran. Ne, Tetsu?"

Kuroko yang baru selesai mengganti baju latihan dengan seragam biru mudanya menoleh kearah Aomine.

"Umm, sebenarnya memang aku sedikit penasaran."

"Ah, _deshou? Deshou?"_ Kise berseru semangat saat Kuroko satu suara dengannya. "Biar tidak ada rasa penasaran diantara kita, bagaimana jika kita tunjukan isi loker kita- _ssu?_ "

"Itu ide konyol _-nanodayo!_ "

"Dimulai dari Midorima!"

"Oi!"

 ** _JRENG!_**

Setelah menyingkirkan Midorima dari depan lokernya, tiga kepala disitu si _baby blue- yellow_ dan si _navy_ nampak terpaku. Membuat Midorima berwajah sebal melihatnya.

"Kenapa dengan reaksi kalian _-nanodayo?!_ "

" _Ano,_ Midorima..."

Aomine dengan wajah pucat menunjuk sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalam loker si _shooter_ terbaik Teikou itu.

"Ugh.. aku tak sanggup melihatnya _-ssu!_ "

"Midorima-kun aku tidak menyangka kau punya selera yang aneh."

 _"Urusai-nanodayo!"_ Midorima mencak-mencak tidak jelas. "Aku membawa dot bayi ini sebagai _lucky item-_ ku hari ini! Dari pada membahas isi lokerku, kenapa tidak kita lihat saja isi loker Aomine?"

"Heee?!"

"Uwaaahh, loker milik Aominecchi isinya majalah hentai semua- _ssu_!"

"Oi,Kise! Aku belum mengijinkan!"

"Sudah kuduga isinya bakal seperti ini- _nanodayo._ "

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak mau jadi bayanganmu lagi."

Aomine mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Apalagi saat majalah Mai-chan _Limited Edition_ dengan sadisnya disobek Kise dan diinjak-injak oleh Midorima dan juga Kuroko.

"Huwaa...Mai-chaaaaan?!"

Menghiraukan tangisan pilu Aomine, Kise dengan percaya dirinya membuka lokernya.

"Oi, minna lihatlah isi lokerku~"

Kuroko dan Midorima memandang isi loker Kise dengan _face palm._ Tak ada reaksi kaget diantara mereka.

Loker Kise dipenuhi poster-poster Kise di berbagai majalah. Lalu tumpukan alat-alat kecantikan. _Hair driyer,_ catokan, sisir, cermin dan lain-lain. Membuat loker itu lebih enak disebut salon mini dari pada loker.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian- _ssu?!_ Mana ekspresi kagetnya?!"

Kuroko dan Midorima hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya loker di ruang ganti mereka beralih fungsi jadi tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ah, Kuroko...sekarang giliranmu."

"Huwaah! Aku mau lihat isi loker Kurokocchi- _ssu_!" Kise tiba-tiba berseru semangat di dekat Midorima. Membuat siswa bersurai hijau itu mendesis karena suara berisik Kise.

 _"Ha'i."_ ujar Kuroko singkat. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ , Kuroko dengan ekspresi kalemnya membuka loker miliknya. Membuat Midorima, Kise dan juga Aomine yang sudah selesai dengan acara nangis bombainya tercengang.

 _"Futsuu (biasa)..."_ kata mereka bertiga kompak. Tidak mengherankan untuk Kuroko, isi lokernya adalah yang paling normal sejauh ini. Sepasang sepatu olahraga, tas, handuk kecil , baju ganti dan sebuah buku kamus bahasa inggris. Memangnya mereka mengharapkan seperti apa?

 **9** ** _. Isi Loker - bagian II_**

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Murasakibara dan juga Akashi nampak akur berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti. Nampaknya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ritual bersih-bersihnya di _gym._ "Ah, Akashicchi! Murasakibaracchi!"

Dari ambang pintu Akashi dan Murasakibara melihat Kise melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Akashi. Begitu datang, dia langsung mengomel saat antek-anteknya masih berkumpul mengerumuni Kuroko.

"Kami sedang melihat isi loker masing-masing, Akashi-kun."

Manik _crimson_ Akashi langsung melirik kearah pintu loker yang terbuka. Dan dari semua yang ada nampaknya isi loker Kuroko-lah yang paling terlihat manusiawi.

"Atsushi, coba kau buka loker milikmu."

"Huh? Untuk apa Aka-chin?"

Melihat aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuh sang kapten. Aomine langsung mengingatkan Murasakibara agar dia selamat dari amukan sang kapten absolut.

"Sudahlah buka saja! Atau kau tidak akan makan _maiubo_ selama hidupmu."

"Ehh?? Baiklah.Tolong agak menjauh ya!"

Belum sempat bertanya kenapa? Namun begitu loker dibuka semua orang kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara, langsung lari tunggang-langgang saat longsor _maiubo_ menghantam keduanya.

"Huwaaa...Kurokocchi terkubur- _ssu!_ "

"Kalian semua...bereskan loker kalian sekarang juga!!"

Dan itulah mengapa, kunci loker jangan sampai hilang apa lagi disimpan oleh temenmu. Bisa jadi barang pusakamu akan terlihat olehnya. #abaikan!

 **10** ** _. Bulu Ketek_**

Siang yang terik ini entah mengapa terasa panas sekali. Di musim panas seperti ini yang harusnya jadi hari libur yang menyenangkan dengan berlibur di pantai. Sedangkan Akashi dengan kejam dan kediktatorannya yang sudah melebihi ambang batas itu menyuruh anggota tim basketnya untuk tetap latihan. Namun bukan masalah itu...

Midorima sebagai instrumen pecinta keheningan itu pun dibuat kesal karena duo berisik ( _re : Kise dan Aomine)_ di ujung sana tak juga berhenti berdebat. Disaat seperti ini Akashi malah pergi bersama Momoi Satsuki -manager mereka untuk rapat paripurna bersama pelatih di ruang guru. Melerai mereka berdua pun rasanya malas sekali. Murasakibara dan Kuroko? Jangan dibahas! Midorima sendiri heran bisa-bisanya dua orang itu malah terlihat santai-santai saja di cuaca seperti ini.

"Kau harus mencukur bulu ketekmu, Aominecchi!"

"Aku pernah menonton iklan obat, jika pria akan lebih macho jika punya bulu ketek. Dan bulu ketekku ini adalah lambang kemachoanku, _baka Kise!_ "

"Macho? Bagiku itu terlihat menjijikan _-ssu_!"

"Yang menjijikan itu bulu matamu!"

"Ugghh..."

"Karena bulu ketek ini lah sebab aku selalu menang jika melakukan _dunk._ " ujar Aomine dengan bangga.

"Huwaa...Kurokocchi!"

Tak sanggup menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Aomine yang tak mau mencukur bulu keteknya. Kise berlari dengan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk di _bench._

"Hiraukan saja si Kuning berisik itu, Tetsu!" Aomine ikut mendekat dan sedikit merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Hal itu membuat kedua ketiak Aomine terekspose. Dan dengan dermawannya membagikan pemandangan menyeramkan bagi pemain basket pecinta kebersihan semacam Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Apa-apan bulu ketekmu itu Aomine?!" Midorima mendengus dan segera memakai masker gas yang merupakan _lucky itemnya_ hari ini.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku menganggapnya sebagai _lucky item_. _Ne, Tetsu?_ "

Aomine nampak terkejut saat Kuroko berwajah pucat kebiruan saat menatap kearahnya.

"Uwaaah... Kurokocchi, bangun-ssu!"

Semenjak partnernya tumbang akibat aroma bulu keteknya, besoknya Aomine mencukur habis bulu keteknya.

"Ugh, aku sudah tidak macho lagi." Ratapnya sedih saat helaian bulu keteknya tumbang dan jatuh dengan dramatisnya.

 **11** **. Teka-teki**

"Bosaaaaaaaaaan~"

Kuroko menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Aomine nampak bersender di dinding _gym._ Remaja dengan kulit hitam manis bak kecap itu terlihat beberapa kali menguap karena kebosananan menunggu kapten mereka berdiskusi di ruang guru.

"Aku juga bosan. Kapan Akashicchi akan kembali- _ssu_?" Si cerewet Kise ikut bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, hibur aku!"

" _Iie desu."_

 _"Hidoi."_

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Kalian jangan berisik _-nanodayo_!"

Midorima yang duduk di _bench_ tiba-tiba mengomel. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal karena dia juga sudah merasa kebosanan. Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu di _gym._ Bahkan Midorima sudah tidak merasakan bokongnya lagi karena sudah selama itu dia tidak beranjak dari situ.

"Biar tidak bosan, bagaimana jika kita main tebak-tebakan?"

"Oh itu ide yang bagus, Murasakibara! seru Aomine dengan semangat.

"Jangan konyol- _nodayo!_ Kuroko, hentikan partner bodohmu!"

"Sejujurnya aku juga merasa bosan, Midorima-kun."

"Ini hanya untuk senang-senang saja. _Ne, Murasakibaracchi?_ " ujar Kise dan disetujui oleh anggukan Murasakibara. "Baiklah, siapa yang mulai terlebih dahulu?"

Kise menatap keempat rekannya dengan wajah antusias. Sementara Midorima terlihat menekuk wajahnya karena kesal.

"Kau saja, Murasakibara! Kau yang memberi ide,jadi kau yang mulai pertama kali." ujar Aomine seenaknya.

"Ehh? Baiklah. Umm..."

Jeda cukup panjang membuat Aomine mendesis tak sabar.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Mana yang lebih enak, maiubo rasa keju atau jagung bakar?"

"Tebak-tebakan macam apa itu- _ssu!"(Kise)_

 _"Baka!" (Midorima)_

"Arrgh, aku ingin tidur." (Aomine)

"..." (Kuroko)

Kuroko diam saja dan tak berkomentar apapun, namun begitu dia melihat kearah pintu masuk _gym_ yang terbuka dan menampilkan Akashi yang sedang tersenyum misterius kearahnya.

" _Minna-san,_ apa yang berwarna merah dan terlihat menyeramkan?"

.

.

Garing? *emang*

 **END or TBC?**

.

.

.


End file.
